


To Help A Friend (In More Ways Than One)

by river_quill



Series: Best of Both Worlds [3]
Category: Holby City
Genre: Canon Related, F/F, Hospital Sex, Lesbian Sex, Smut, kinda filthy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 20:17:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18239717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/river_quill/pseuds/river_quill
Summary: "Henrik read papers to me occasionally, that was always amusing."Ange frowns to herself, "Right well I can't see your face right now but I'm gonna take a guess and say you're smiling.""I'm deadly serious.""OK, that was definitely sarcasm."





	To Help A Friend (In More Ways Than One)

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy and please comment😉

Despite the protesters having been present for the past goodness knows how many day, for some reason Roxanna still finds herself shocked at the sight of them as she cautiously pulls into the car park. She was on a half day today, still taking things slow on her way back to recovery but was certain all the banners in the world wouldn't stop her in her tracks, however stressful. How her Ange was coping with all of this was a complete mystery to her hence why she'd brought her a thermos of green tea in hope that she'd at least calm the nerves fractionally. 

As a neurosurgeon, Roxanna knew that any kind of old wives tale about food and drink that calm anxiety was as relevant as a radioactive spider biting you then providing you with supernatural powers. In such circumstances, however, she supposed the psychological lie would be more valuable than the proven scientific truth. 

She slams the door with more force than she intends, anger building up inside her as she spots her girlfriend by the main entrance watching as Henrik makes a speech to the gossiping cameras. Why can't they just see? Roxanna thinks to herself, how dare they put the doctors through this, don't they understand that they did their best?

In all the emotion she doesn't even notice that Ange's car isn't next to hers, it's only when she looks down to pick up her bag does she see it;

ANGEL OF DEATH.

The blood starts boiling in her hands, they scrunch up into a fist, knuckles white and face red. How dare they. How fucking dare they! Roxanna storms past the protesters, she'd wait for Ange on the other side of them, close enough for her to be noticed from the surgeon's angle but not so close she ends up fighting one of the marchers. A spontaneous burst of mutters spins the blonde out of her thought process and she looks up to see the the three staff members at the door sharing troubled stares as Holly's parents wonder back inside, she'd missed what had been said but it was obvious it wasn't good. 

"Oi Angel!" One of the protesters shouts before lunging for her. 

Without any time to process what had happened, Roxanna finds herself in mid sprint across the road, she sees Ange's front covered in deep red liquid. HOT SOUP! Her mind jumps, knowing she has to help her.

The protester turns on the spot, runs in any direction he can to get away before they end up colliding straight into one another. Her coccyx send pulses of pain up her spine, her elbows feel grazed and bruised and above all else her head is pounding. 

"Oi, come back here!" Fletch shouts as one of the security guards chases after him. She knows it's no use, he was way too fast for any of them.

"Rox?" Ange calls, noticing the woman on the floor as she gets escorted back into the building and out of view, Fletch soon catches on and jogs over to her. 

"Hey, are you alright?" He kneels to her level, making sure he can get a good look at her.

"Fine, I think."

"Did you hit your head?" Even the person who knew her the least in the hospital would know after all that had happened with the trial, that if Roxanna had hurt her head, she should immediately be seen to and treated. 

"No, I think I was just jolted a bit." she smiles, Fletch remains unconvinced.

"Well will you at least let me take a decent look at ya?" Noticing the rejecting look in the woman's eyes he persists, "It'll give me some peace of mind, I know it'll help Ange out too, she cares about you." 

"OK." She agrees, "Is she alright?" She supposed if Fletch hadn't mentioned it by now, it can't have been that bad.

"Yeah, she's a toughen that one." He helps her to her feet. "We can check up on her later if you like. For now, I'm more worried about you!" Roxanna knew that wasn't true but she let herself be helped inside nevertheless. 

***

"Cold tomato soup," Ange scoffs, "Classic."

"Hm." Roxanna mutters.

When she doesn't meet her eye, the brunette decides to perch on the edge of the bed, taking a hand in her own. "I'm sorry you have to stay in over night. You know it's just precautionary, don't you?"

"I am aware of that, yes. It's just that I was doing so well and then this..." She rubs her eyes with her fingertips. 

"I know, but we'll get there don't you worry." 

"The doctor said I can at least keep my own clothes on so it doesn't feel like I'm properly admitted. Small mercies, I suppose."

Ange smiles solemnly, "I'm sorry I can't sleep over here with you tonight, I said I'd do nights."

"But you're on shift now, you'll have been here twenty-four hours!"

"That's the job for you." She shrugs, "What's that thing you always say? Nothing but the work."

"That saying almost got me killed." Roxanna snaps, stunning them into silence, "please look after yourself." She says after a while.

Ange nods, feeling guilty. "I'll try." With that, she leaves. 

***

"OK, so I have several questions." Roxanna pronounces as she enters her room to see Ange rather precariously balanced atop a mound of around seven or eight pillows, trying to attach a blanket to an unoccupied drip holder next to the bed. 

"I'm making you a fort." She explains, voice strained with the effort of not toppling over. "You told me about how bored you were in your time stuck as a patient here. I know I didn't know you back then but I'm willing to bet no one distracted you like this."

"Henrik read papers to me occasionally, that was always amusing."

Ange frowns to herself, "Right well I can't see your face right now but I'm gonna take a guess and say you're smiling." 

"I'm deadly serious."

"OK, that was definitely sarcasm."

Roxanna grins, shaking her head fondly and sitting on the bed. 

"Woah, don't knock me!" Ange screams before inevitably falling backwards onto the matres and destroying all of her progress. 

"Oops." The blonde sniggers, biting her lip - Ange's top had ridden up.

"Ugh." She exhales with exhaustion prostrating herself across the bed. "What are you so happy about?" Roxanna nods to the bare torso and partially visible naked breast. "Oh for..." She quickly pulls down the oversized jumper. "How old are you?"

"Why aren't you wearing a bra?" The neurosurgeon muses.

"Well there was hardly going to be one in the lost property box, was there? Who looses a bra?"

"I'm not complaining."

"Oh I see. Well then, lets see how you like it, eh." Ange taunts, rolling over so she can kneel up on the bed before lunging for Roxanna. Reaching up the back of her top she unclasps the bra raising goosebumps beneath her fingertips as she drags them down the pale spine. 

"Angel..." Roxanna moans, turning her face so it can be kissed, "We can't, not here."

"Says who?" She whispers, getting up and hanging her coat strategically so it covers the window, a calculatedly placed chair provides an efficient lock. 

"This breaks so many rules." The taller woman reminds, secretly feeling chuffed with herself that she was taking such a risk. 

"Aw, honey. I bet you were the type of kid at school who thought it was super rebellious to but paper in the normal bin."

"And you weren't?"

"Shut up and let me touch you." Roxanna moans as Ange pushes her into the bed, her tights soon vanish along with the blouse leaving just the skirt. "Leave it." The brunette orders, "It turns me on." she shrugs. 

"Oh!" Roxanna gasps, her fingers grasping the dip-dyed hair as she parts her legs. 

"Hush now, we have to keep quiet, Rox, I'm sorry."

She nods in return, "Please, I'm going to be stuck here for hours... Make it last."

"Oh I will, I can leave you on the edge all night then come and finish you off in the morning." Ange quirks her eyebrows, "No, not for you? How about I get you all fired up then leave you on the edge before picking it back up again and then leaving you, all.night.long? I'll make you beg for release and just as you think you're gonna come I'll make myself orgasm and make you watch, how does that sound?"

"Please." She groans, "Just fuck me."

"Oh just you wait." Ange murmurs, ducking down to her groin. 

"Yes!" Roxanna shouts only to find her mouth to be covered with a damning hand.

"We have to be quiet, remember. That's the deal, you know we'll both get fired if someone finds out."

"Sorry." Comes the rushed reply. "I promise, now please make me come."

"Your wish is my command."

Ange snogs her as her hand blindly seeks out the blondes clit which she manipulates roughly between a thumb and a finger. Roxanna's legs tense with the sensation and she reaches for a pillow to cover her face in order to muffle her cries of pleasure. Increasing speed a shiver makes its way down the taller woman's body and she becomes wetter, the surgeon then leans down and takes the sensitive bundle of nerves between her teeth and nips at them forcing her girlfriend right to the very edge. 

"I think I'm about to-" The last word never makes its way out of her mouth as Ange leans back so she can kiss her again. 

"Not yet you're not." She mutters against her lips, her fingers dipping downwards and deep into the woman's core. 

She sets an excruciatingly slow pace with her left hand while the right, much to Roxanna's surprise, feels its way down Ange's own trousers and into herself at triple the speed. She doesn't waste time feeling herself and getting herself off in a matter of minutes as Roxanna watches in awe, the gasps of euphoria emanating from those beautiful pink lips is enough to encourage her, yet again, to the edge. 

"I can feel myself getting closer! Please don't stop!"

As the last wave of her orgasm washes over her, Ange smugly withdraws her hand and wipes her fingers leaving Roxanna without release.

"One more." She grins as Roxanna violently shakes her head. "One more and I'll make it last all night." The answer is still no. She sighs, "OK then, one more and I'll share with you the little treat I have with me."

This intrigues the neurosurgeon and, wordlessly, she allows herself to be pushed backwards for the penultimate time. "One more." She clarifies.

"One more, I promise." 

This time everything is much more rough, Ange doesn't hesitate from putting Roxanna's long legs over her shoulders so she can lick that exact spot and allowing her hands to work their magic on her clit. 

"Yes, faster!" Roxanna gasps as her pelvis snaps upwards forcing Ange deeper inside her. "More!" It doesn't taker her long to find that precise spot that makes her tick and she increases force in that area, curling her finger at just the perfect angle each time she removes her fingers. "Harder! Harder! Yes! I'm so close!"

As her inner wall begin to clench around her, Ange draws to a sudden stop causing Roxanna to scream into the pillow. "Are you ready for my little surprise?" She teases.

"Please, just make me come."

She gets up off the bed, "Close your eyes and I will." The blonde obeys, legs still parted she hears the woman poking around for something in her bag. Keeping her eyes shut, she frowns to herself as she feels Ange's weight back on the bed a few moments later. "Are you ready for me?"

"Yes." Comes the somewhat desperate reply. A deep sigh emanates from her lips as she feels something completely fill her, she looks down to see Ange is wearing a strap which she fiercely thrusts into her at an intense rate. "Fuck!" She screams into the pillow yet again as Ange thumps against her so quickly... not quick enough.

Squeezing her legs with her own thighs, Roxanna flips them over so she's on top and takes control. Reaching under her jumper she takes both of Ange's breasts and squeezes them sharply, her hips grinding away. "Yes!" The pace increases as she nears the edge and she takes her clit in one of her hands, touching it to increase the orgasm. Ange presses upwards with her hips in turn as to add to the thrusting, feeling herself building up a smaller orgasm just watching. 

"Oh!" She whispers as Roxanna cries out.

"Fuck me harder! Yes! More! Harder! Yes, harder! Oh!" 

The final word extends into a shriek of pleasure as the orgasm begins, Roxanna continues to touch herself as she lies next to her girlfriend who kisses her deeply as her own orgasm happens, it's over before hers has even gotten to its climax but it's enough for now. The blonde's back curves and arches into the matres as she cries out.

"Thank you." She breathes through laboured breath. "That was amazing."

***

"So I have marshmallows, some sort of chocolate covered oat thing from Pulses and two bottles of lemonade, courtesy of Albie's." Ange says, riffling through a plastic shopping bag as she enters the room. "Is there anything else you think we'll need?"

"What on earth are you doing?" Roxanna quizzes, looking up for her magazine - she'd only bought it because Olivia Coleman had been on the cover. 

"Well Essie said she'd get someone to cover for me tonight given what happened which means I'm all yours!" 

"Right..." She still didn't understand.

"So I thought we could have a sleep over, that way it wont feel so boring."

Folding the page over, Roxanna swings her legs over the edge of the bed. "And we're acting like we're ten years old because..?"

"Fine, if you wanna go back to drooling over pictures of middle aged women be my guest."

"Isn't our entire relationship just drooling over middle aged women."

"Plural?" Ange melodramatically bats her eyelids.

"OK, just you... And Olivia Coleman."

"Fair enough." With a dismissive shrug she begins to unpack all the items onto the bed, a thought lights up in her eyes only to be discarded a second later.

"What?" Roxanna asks, an eyebrow raised. 

Not looking up she smirks, "Who was that woman we were talking about the other day? You know the really flirtatious one from obs and gynae who calls you Foxy Roxy all the time?"

"Fleur Fanshawe?" The blonde questions, pulling a semi-disgusted face as she watches the woman poor the marshmallows into a sick tray. "What about her?"

Ange giggles nervously, "I think she was coming on to me."

"Oh." Roxanna states with a vague hand gesture, "Yeah, she does that."

That definitely was not the response she was expecting, "What, is that it?"

"What do you mean that's it? What more do you want from me?" The neurosurgeon replies fondly. 

"Well aren't you even a wee bit jealous? She was like this close to me," she indicates with her arm, "I thought she was gonna have sex with me right there and then."

"Do you want me to issue a complaint?" Her voice deepens into a more serious tone. "I can have a word with her if you like-"

"-No, no. It was all in good fun, believe me I just..."

"Thought I'd react differently?"

"Kinda, yeah."

"Tough!" She grins, "Now, as to your previous question I think you are very low on supplies. Have you got some tea?"

"Wait, what?"

"Answer the question."

Ange hesitates, "N-no."

"Well then, you better go and get some. Oh and get me another magazine would you? Preferably one with Alex Kingston in!"

Ange folds her arms, unimpressed but amused, "If I didn't know you better, Foxy Roxy, I'd say you were enjoying this just a little bit too much."

"It's a good job you know me then."

"Hm."


End file.
